


10th December

by WritersKitten



Series: Hetalian Christmas Calendar [10]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Crack, Gen, Spells & Enchantments
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-09
Updated: 2014-12-09
Packaged: 2018-02-28 19:31:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,809
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2744411
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WritersKitten/pseuds/WritersKitten
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>England’s mysterious new spell, which doesn’t do much good.<br/>When England arrives a bit late to the Magic Trio’s meeting, he excitedly tells Romania and Norway about this new spell ha has found. Romania is interested and still-tiny Norway is reluctant, but they both agree to try it out. They should not have done that, because after they cast the spell they realize they have switched bodies. Confusion and a lot of explaining to the other countries ensues. How will they be able to switch back?</p>
            </blockquote>





	10th December

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to Anniss here on AO3 for writing the promt.
> 
> Hetalia (c) Himaruya Hidekaz

England exited the taxi, paid the driver and thanked, before taking off towards the street that ended with a spiral staircase going all the way up to fourth floor of some old house. The stairs creaked under his shoes, and he made a mental note of getting someone to have a look at it later.

He reached the top of the stairs and barged in through the door to the small corridor. Romania’s jacket was already hanging there, along with a small jacket. It took England a moment before he connected it with Norway. Just two days earlier, he had heard that Norway had an accident with an old spell, and had now the looks of a three years old child.

He put his own jacket at the hanger, took a firmer grip of his book and headed for the common room. When he entered, he found Romania sprawled on the sofa with a book, while Norway was sitting in an armchair with a crime novel. England was fairly sure he had seen the translated version in some of the book shops at home.

“Look who decided to show up!” Romania exclaimed, dropping his book and grinning, his fangs showing. “How nice of you!”

“Sorry for being late, but I had an appointment with the boss earlier, and you know how he is.” He dropped his gentlemanly behaviour and made a face.

“Whatever. I heard of the tulip-problem you had to clean up yesterday?”

“Ah, yes. A simple spell, put those fairies just don’t know when to give up! Bewitching Netherlands’ garden like that…”

Romania laughed, while Norway glanced up from the novel.

England shook his head with a sigh, but then lit up as he remembered the reason he had called them there. He opened the book he had brought, and quickly flipped through the pages until he found the right one. Putting at the table and pointing out the diagram, he explained what it was.

 

“I still don’t think this is a good idea”, Norway grumbled, standing at his usual point in the triangle they used whenever all three of them were saying a spell together.

“It’ll be fun, just you wait!” Romania grinned at the youngest.

“Ready?” England asked, holding his hands out. They locked the triangle and said the spell, very careful with pronouncing the word correctly and using the right tempo. Too fast could give all kinds of backfires, and wrong pronunciation could give even worse results. Norway was a living proof of that.

“… _Englaland, Transylvania, Noregr_.”

After the last words, silence fell. The diagram they stood in, glowed with a white light that made it impossible to see anything. A warm feeling filled England. Not the good one, where you feel all cosy and sleepy, but the bad one, where you feel like you are being torn apart. He was sure he heard Romania groan, while Norway made no sound.

Just as suddenly as it came, it disappeared. “Hurt…” England gasped. His eyes were burning and his cheeks were wet. He did not remember starting to cry. He glanced at the others, and found himself staring up at… himself.

“How…?” he said – or rather he saw himself say it, with his own voice.

“This is no good”, Romania said. “We have switched bodies.”

England turned his attention to Romania, and immediately noticed that his distinctive red eyes now were blue. When glancing back to himself, he found a set of red eyes staring at him.

“So… Norway is Romania, Romania is me, and I’m Norway”, England slowly realized. That explained everything. His childish voice, and why he was wearing Norway’s clothes, and had Norway’s body.

“How long does the spell last?” Norway asked in Romania’s voice.

England picked up the book from the floor and scanned the page. The book was written in old English, and, thankfully, the ability to read and understand it was apparently attached to his spirit. “We will have to break the spell, or it will last forever”, he found.

“Can’t we stay like this for a while?” Romania asked. “Think of all the fun we could have with the others, and-”

“No”, Norway interrupted. “We break this spell now.”

“I think we will have to stay like this for some while”, England replied.

Norway went pale. “ _Bror_ is going to be so mad…”

Ignoring Norway’s comment, England went on. “To break the spell, we will need three more people. We have to get the one friend we love the most.”

Romania laughed. “That’ll be fun! Maybe I’ll drop by Hungary along the way to really freak her out…”

“Does it say anything of why we need that one person?” Norway questioned.

England scanned the page, then pointed out a paragraph. “Here it says that when we return to our normal bodies, we will be knocked out and somewhere in between life and death-”

“Really?” Romania mused.

“-so we will need that one person we love to call us back.”

“That’s so cliché”, Romania commented. Then he shrugged, grinning. “It’s not like I have anything against clichés, but whatever. Shall we go?”

 

Half an hour later, England found himself sitting at a café, sipping tea and wondering who he loved. Thinking about it now, he realized he did not really have anyone he could call ‘best friend’, nor did he have any particularly good relationship with his brothers.

He sighed and emptied the cup of tea, before paying. As he headed outside in the wintery weather, people glanced questioningly at him. Well, it probably was not every day they spotted a three-years-old strolling the streets alone.

Returning to his previous thoughts, he considered the two people he knew best: France and America. Thinking about France, he remembered all the times that frog had teased him, made fun of him or harassed him. Imagining turning up on France’s doorstep like this, made him dreadful.

America, on the other hand, reminded him of all the fights they had had. Stupid small things that had resulted in them not talking to each other for weeks in a row, unless they were forced to, and that one particularly bad argument in 1776… His thoughts trailed off for a second, but he quickly forced them onto the right trail again, and thought of all the nice times he had had with America while the nation grew up.

Finally, he decided on one of them, and headed to the closest underground station. Also there, people gave him weird glances, and one old lady even asked if he was alone. He only got away by saying his parents were waiting for him a little further down.

Arriving at the house, he had to jump to reach the doorbell, and when he reached it, he managed to miss it.

Thankfully, it appeared the owner of the house had not spent the whole day sleeping, and he must had heard the thump that sounded each time England fell back onto the porch.

“Hello”, America said. For a second they simply stared at each other, until the tallest added, “Is there anything you want? Lost your way?”

England could have cursed that twit to oblivion. “Just let me in, git”, he grumbled and slipped past America.

“Hey! Who’re you?”

He was about to reply, “England”, but realized how weird it would sound, so he instead said, “Norway. Get dressed. England needs your help.”

America just stood there, blinking like a dumb fool and giving England all the reason to doubt his choice. “England… needs my help?”

“Yes!” England exclaimed. “Come on, we don’t have a second to loose!”

It took America well ten minutes to really get around to get his clothes and car keys, and even longer to get the car going. But they eventually were driving towards their destination, with America as the driver and England sitting at the seat behind.

“So… What’s the reason you’re so small? I mean, I’ve heard from Prussia that a spell backfired, or something like that, but magic only exists on Halloween.”

England stared out through the window. “It is just as you have heard. My spell backfired.”

New silence settled, and remained until England told America where to park the car. They got out and climbed the stairs to fourth floor. England was not surprised to see that Romania and Norway were there already, and he was not really surprised to see their choice of people. Iceland was sitting in an armchair with his arms crossed, while Moldova was sitting at Norway’s lap and asking about different things just as he spotted them in the strange room.

He had to admit it was a little strange to call Romania Norway, and to think of himself as Romania…

“Norway! This guy showed up at our door and said you needed my help. Which spell backfired this time?” Iceland glared daggers at England, and he realized he would have to act like Norway. Thinking about it, he found he would not be able to keep that up, so instead he sighed and brought the book from the triangle.

“We tried out this new spell”, he said. “When all three of us said the spell, we changed bodies.”

America laughed. “You’re just making that up.”

“Shut it, America”, Iceland snapped. “So, which one of you is Norway?”

What to Iceland had to look like Romania, lifted his hand. Moldova glanced up at him questioningly.

“Fine. What do we have to do for you to switch back?”

“When we have finished the spell, you’ll have to call our names”, England replied. He brought the book back to the triangle, and Norway and Romania joined him.

England took a deep breath, before throwing himself into the spell. As though saying it the correct way was not difficult enough, saying it backwards was even harder. The second he uttered the last word and was swallowed by white light, everything went black.

 

During his long life, England had woken up in many different ways. Once had had found himself asleep amongst cardboard boxes of old books, clothes and things he had not thrown away yet. Another time he had woken up with America snuggled close to his chest. Yet another time, he woke up to realizing he would never hear America’s laughter ring through his house anymore.

But he still had not woken up with America leaning over him, eyes wide with concern. “Iggy? You there?”

England shot up, pushing America away. “Why were you that close, git?!” he exclaimed.

“No need to be defensive!” America replied, getting to his feet. “You all just fell over at the same time and took ages to wake up!”

“Would’ve taken much shorter if you had not been hanging over me like that”, England grumbled as America offered him a hand. He took it and was pulled to his feet.

**Author's Note:**

> Englaland - it's supposed to be the old English name of England.  
> Transylvania - this was not the whole country of Romania, but a large part of it. If anyone knows an elder name of Romania, I'd like to know so I could change it.  
> Noregr - the name of Norway in the Viking age.


End file.
